Forza et Ali
by Ji-Kobashiri
Summary: [ALTERNATE UNIVERSE] For years of absences and the mystery behind a disturbing legend, Kageyama Tobio learns to steel his heart and mind to be with a special crow.


**Prologue**

Up right on stage, for the huge audience to witness, a caged person being auctioned among richly families was highlighted. The auctioneer yelled proudly a _Valuable Treasure find that no one even dared to dream of it is now up for grabs. Starting at a hundred thousand Karasu!_

The jeers and gasps grew louder.

Kageyama would never mistake that flamed-color tresses, much less the dark gleam of the feathers the rested in surrender. Over right there, before him with wrists chained and eyes covered with a black blindfold, was no other than Shoyo.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Tobio fled with an armful of fruits and breads. He made sure to detour to another room he knew was unattended unless he risked to get caught. Prodding carefully with his short legs and unkempt hair that impaired his vision, he missed to notice the person he was running away from standing by the threshold.

 _Young Master! There you are!_

Tobio almost dropped three fruits he was holding, almost jumping in surprised. He really shouldn't underestimate his butler who was scoring a frantic and stressed look. The old man must have searched for him high and low again.

 _If you miss this subject one more time, your parents won't be happy! Come back here at once and return those foods!_

 _B-but I need to go!_

Tobio saw the opened door leading to the porch, to another route he could take to the forest. If it would take him another five minutes to reach that place, he wouldn't mind it. Decisively he dashed as quickly to the exit, holding close the goods to his chest. Inwardly he apologized to the teacher who was probably annoyed at him for skipping today's piano lesson and to the maids for getting the prepared fruits and bread without permission. He needed to go no matter what.

He heaved, continuing to run. He hoped it was there, waiting for him like always for the past three months. While the sun was high up and the breeze of late summer caressed the forests, Tobio Kageyama, aged nine, was on his way to see his peculiar friend to a place unknown to anyone but themselves. He ran with a big grin of excitement that flared his small chest.

 _Shoyo._

* * *

 _Uh, you do realize that I don't eat just greens and leaves? I eat human food too!_

 _Well, of course I wouldn't know that. I thought birds only eat fruits and carbs._

 _Geez, do you even study Science properly? Aha! I bet you're skipping classes again!_

Tobio cleared his throat but tried to remain unfazed to the guilty accusation. He just finished presenting his supposed gift to his winged friend. In return, he got a gentle flick on the forehead from a black feathered end.

 _Don't go skipping classes like this again, okay? I could hear from over here the yells of your teacher. What would happen to us if you get even more idiotic?_

 _Huh. Says the one who got trapped in some branches, crying with snots and everything. And begged for help. I wonder, I wonder._

Shoyo almost threw bits of bitten pears towards Tobio who sat across of him. He could also send this sarcastic boy flying with gusts of winds with his wings. But he wouldn't. He would never.

And that was exactly how they met three months ago. During the same summer, albeit hotter than today, it was when Tobio discovered a boy up on a tree with strange feather pooling beneath. No matter where he looked at it, it would seem this boy with black wings growing from his back was stuck.

He was smarter than most regular boys at their village and he knew what black wings meant – bad luck, an omen, a disaster. And Tobio meant to actually ignore the whimpers he heard coming from upwards.

 _I have to leave, I have to –_

Fortunately and unfortunately, he was also kinder than most regular boys at their village. Far more curious as well. If he hadn't caught glimpse of the fiery sun-like hair color of this strange one he'd definitely turn away. Because he knew what orange meant – warmth, happiness, spontaneity. What was a black winged with an orange hair creature be like?

 _He turned out to be really loud, a show-off on top of being all over the place. Look at the messy eating..._

Tobio almost snickered to himself as he reminisced, enjoying the company despite their constant bickering. On the other hand, Shoyo was giving him a dirty look.

 _You're creeping me out with that smile. I bet the people at your mansion think so too._

 _What! You little piece of –_

The rest of their lunch was tackling and wrestling one another and a Tobio covered with bread crusts and strawberry pieces on his hair. It was nothing unusual between a boy and a creature with black wing growing from his back. Tobio was made to remember what happened after he saved the stranger. What he heard next that compelled him to be even more curious and interested to any subjects he was being taught back at the mansion.

 _I'm S-Shoyo… and I'm a crow._

Kageyama Tobio just made a friend – from what legends told generations ago – was a fabled entity that no longer existed.


End file.
